1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition system for an oil burner, and more particularly to such an ignition system which is adapted to carry out ignition without operating a combustion cylinder construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ignition device for carrying out ignition without operating a combustion cylinder is constructed to accomplish ignition by means of an ignition wick. However, such construction needs maintenance of the ignition wick and readily ruins ignition performance of an oil burner due to deterioration of the ignition wick. In order to avoid such a disadvantage, an ignition device has been proposed which is adapted to directly ignite a combustion wick. Such an ignition device is disclosed in each of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 13226/1979 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 26901/1979.
An ignition device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 13226/1979 is provided with an ignition window at an upper portion of an outer cylinder of a wick receiving construction of an oil burner. Unfortunately, the ignition device is not adapted to tightly close the ignition window by means of any cover means, accordingly, an ignition heater must be fixed to cover the ignition window. Such construction of the ignition device causes air necessary for ignition to be supplied through only a gap formed above a filament of the ignition heater. This fails to supply a sufficient amount of air, resulting in deterioration of ignition performance.
An ignition device disclosed in Japanese utility Model Publication No. 26901/1979 is so constructed that a rising wall is arranged above an outer cylinder of a wick receiving construction at a long distance from a combustion wick and formed with an ignition window through which an ignition heater is approached to the wick and which is adapted to be closed by a shutter. The ignition device permits air sufficient for ensuring satisfactory ignition performance to be supplied to the wick. However, it has an important disadvantage of causing an overall height of an oil burner to be significantly increased due to arrangement of the rising wall above the outer cylinder, to thereby fail to render the oil burner small-sized.